I'm Looking Through You SongFic
by LemonLoverXD
Summary: Song fic based on the Beatles song "I'm Looking Through You" No yaoi, hinted MxM if you squint


**AN: I've always wanted to make a MattxMello song fic, and I thought this song fit.... My first story with longer chapters!**

**I love this song, it's one of the best of the Beatles. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Death Note or The Beatles Catalog. I own nothing :D**

* * *

_I'm looking through you, where did you go_

Matt sighed and walked over to his couch. Mello was sleeping; he had just shown up, like always. But this time was different; there was no subtle happiness, no joking, or any sense that Mello acknowledged Matt at all. He looked at his best friend. The last time Mello had shown up, he was bleeding from multiple wounds, and didn't want to talk. But that wasn't all what happened last time, Matt had wrapped his arms around Mello, and kissed him. Mello had melted into the kiss, and they had loved every minute. But now Mello was gruff, distant.

_I thought I knew you, what did I know_

Matt relaxed in a beat-up armchair he had. He wondered about his friend. What had happened to him since he had seen him last?

_You don't look different, but you have changed_

_ I'm looking through you, you're not the same_

Matt fell asleep in the armchair, tired from the day's events. Mello had shown up in worse shape than usual. He had a deep cut in his arm. Matt had been able to stop the bleeding. Matt was no doctor, but he knew it would need stitches. Mello hadn't spoken much at all. Matt would have to ask him tomorrow.

--

When Matt awoke, he heard Mello in the kitchen. Matt licked his dry lips, and shook his mental conscious. He stumbles into the kitchen. Mello was making, surprise, chocolate coffee.

" Morning." Mat mumbled and got out a mug for his coffee. Mello nodded, but didn't respond.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Not speaking to me, huh?" Mello glared at him, but continued to say nothing. " Mello, what are you doing?"

"Making coffee, what does it look like?" he finally snapped.

" I mean, what are you doing to yourself. You keep coming home bloody and tired. This isn't worth it."

Mello's eyes flared "Not worth it? I'm fighting Kira, Matt. I'm fighting the man who killed L. Nothing is more important." His motions were jerky as he finished making his coffee.

"But you aren't helping anyone by getting hurt." Matty carefully reminded. Mello was going to blow soon.

" You know what Matt, you don't get it." He whipped around to face Matt.

_Your lips are moving, I cannot hear_

"I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing it for L, I care because Kira is killing lots of people. What are you doing? Sitting on your bloody arse, doing nothing all day. You are part of the problem."

_Your voice is soothing, but the words aren't clear_

"I'm leaving you Matt, you don't care. You can't help me, you're in the way."

_You don't sound different, I've learned the game._

"Mello, you can't help L. L is dead, and almost blowing yourself up isn't going to do anything to change that." Matt regretted the words as soon as he said them.

--

_I'm looking through you, you're not the same_

Mello lashed out, hitting Matt hard in the stomach, then kicking his head.

_Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right?_

Matt doubled over and fell onto the floor.

_Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight_

"Screw you, Matt. Don't ever call me again."

--

_You're thinking of me, the same old way_

The door slammed shut, and the blond hair whipped away. Mat sat up, rubbing his head.

_You were above me, but not today_

Matt looked out his third story window, and saw Mello hop on to his motor bike. Did he see Mello wipe away a tear?

_The only difference is you're down there_

Mello's bike kicked to life, and the blond sped away, Matt probably would never see him again.

_I'm looking through you, and you're nowhere_

_Why, tell me why, did you not treat me right?_

Matt felt up near his forehead, it had been barley visible, but his hair was a darker shade of red from his blood.

_Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight_

He walked to the bathroom to start cleaning the nasty cut on his face from Mello's steel toed boots., It extended from above his temple to the center of his forehead. His face bled messily.

--

_I'm looking through you, where did you go_

_I thought I knew you, what did I know_

Matt sat on his couch, and looked at the blood stains Mello had left when he had slept there after being hurt some many times.

_You don't look different, but you have changed_

_I'm looking through you, you're not the same_

Matt regretted his words, he remembered the hurt that flashed through Mello's eyes when Matt had stated the hard truth. He had never seen that look in Mello's eyes. Rage, sure. But pure hurt turned to hate was what was killing Matt. He was the only one who could hurt Mello. And boy had he. Mello's stare had been cold and remote, almost cruel. That look that was usually reserved for those who worshiped Kira, or stole his chocolate, but not for Matt.

--

_Yeah! Oh baby you changed!_

_Aah! I'm looking through you!_

_Yeah! I'm looking through you!_

_You changed, you changed, you changed!_

* * *

**AN: R&R! did u like it, hate it, have suggestions? praise is welcomed :D (kidding)**

**Thanks!!!**


End file.
